The wedding Breaker
by xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx
Summary: It was supposed to the wedding of the year when suddenly the groom mistress came and trashed the wedding. It was a little white lie in order to save her friend from being wed to the man. She was supposed to stay anonymous, the mysterious wedding breaker. Hyuuga Natsume never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He's willing to do whatever it takes to find her…


**Synopsis: **It was supposed to the wedding of the year when suddenly the groom mistress came and trashed the wedding. It was a little _white lie_ in order to save her friend from being wed to the man. She was supposed to stay anonymous, the mysterious _wedding breaker_. Hyuuga Natsume never felt so humiliated in his entire life. He's willing to do whatever it takes to find _her…_

**Disclaimer**: Inspired by **the Wedding Breaker** by Evelyn Rose.

**Author Note**: Don't worry, I am still continuing with _Her Determination_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wedding Breaker<strong>_

_Prologue_

by

**xxFlaming Milcutexx**

* * *

><p>The wedding guests have started to fill the hall. Each one of them wanted to enliven the wedding of the Ibaragi daughter. Ibaragi Nobara or better yet been known as <em>the Ice Princess<em>. She was the wielder of the Ica Alice. The Ibaragi family had been around since they could remember and was known for their powerful alice and respected lineage.

Mikan walked slowly as her eyes scanned the lively atmosphere around the villa. The family had come in agreement that they wanted the wedding to take place in a villa owned by the Ibaragi family. The villa was known as _faire des miracles_ that overlooked the ocean. The security was tight, those only guests with wedding invitations were allowed in.

"Are you a friend of the bride?" The receptionist called to Mikan. She had a violet hair that been pulled into a bun and a smile on her face. She recognized the girl as Nobara cousin. She pushed her sunglass, as she nodded to girl. She passed her invitation card to girl. _Hopefully the girl doesn't recognize her._

"Welcome_, Miss Kimura." _She gave the card to Mikan. "The wedding is taken place in garden. Just walk down the stone path and you will reach the garden."

Mikan thanked the girl as she walked down the stone path. She had once come to villa before but she never noticed the hidden garden before. The garden looked like it had been taken out from a fairy tale book. The Ibaragi family had really out done themselves.

She sat at the very back, oversee the others guests. No one minded her presence there as there were focussed their eyes on the bride and the groom. Mikan would careless of the groom, all her attention was focussed on her friend. Her friend was beautiful dressed in white wedding dress with her curly hair being pulled into a bun decorated with blue pholox. She was holding a bouquet on blue and white lilies.

'…_A match made in heaven…' _Mikan thought to herself. She turned her attention to the groom who had a scowled on his face. Mikan glared at the groom who does not had the _decency_ to smile on his wedding day. Her friend was too good to be married to a man like him. '_…too bad the groom is rotten to the core…'_

* * *

><p>Natsume had always hated weddings ever since he could remember. Marriage was just a bunch of crap to him. He would rather spent his time in his office, expanding his empire rather than attend one. It was their parent that pushed both of them to a wedding. Natsume would careless about it. It does not matter who his wife may be, <em>women <em>were all the same to him. He threw glanced his _bride_ as his scowled deepen. He could see well that his bride eyes were red from tears and fear to be wed to him. How stupid of his bride. They would only be wed through papers. He would careless about her after the wedding. She was free to do whatever she wants; it was none of his business. He felt a nudged on his side, urging him to smile at his bride.

Ruka sighed as he shakes his head. It was just like his friend to scowled and being moody on his wedding day. At the corner of his eyes, he caught the sight of someone dressed in peach. Even with the distance, he could make up the girl's silhouette despised the dress hat that covered half of her face. But there was something about that girl that he could not put it in word that intrigued him.

* * *

><p>Just as the wedding ceremony took place, Mikan gather all her courage as walked toward the groom. No one noticed her until she was standing directly behind the groom. Natsume noticed the commotion behind turned only to receive a slap across his face. A loud gasped was heard as the guests whispered among themselves looking at person who was just slapped the groom.<p>

"You cheater! How could you marry someone else when I'm carrying your child," Mikan screamed as she shook in anger.

Natsume recovered from his shocked state, grabbed the girl's wrist. "THE HELL WOMAN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" In his angry state, he could still make up the woman's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of

Mikan sneered and laughed at him, "You don't know me? Then, who is the father of my child if it wasn't you?!" Mikan pulled her wrist hard, releasing from his grasped. "Y-YOU JERK!" Mikan stomped hard on Natsume's foot.

Nobara watched the woman nervously. The woman made a run for it, through all the commotion. All the guest, including the Ibaragi's and the Hyuuga's was shook. They were rendered speechless.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka asked his friend as he helped his friend. That girl had stomped his friend's foot with heels.

His body temperature raised and he kept his alice intact. He cursed as the woman for _hurting_ him, TWICE! He was caught by surprised with what had happened. He looked around, searching for the woman only to find her gone.

"The wedding is off!" Mr Ibaragi was shook in anger. Never had he felt so humiliated before. He was born into dignify and honourable lineage. It would tarnish the family name having his daughter wed to a man that would not be responsible of his child. Even if it was his mother's wished to wed into the Hyuuga family he would rather had his daughter married to Serio instead.

* * *

><p>"Mikan!"<p>

Nobara ran and embraced her friend. She could not thank her friend enough for what had happened. The wedding was arranged by their parent. She tried talking to her father but her father would not give her the time of the day. Saying that it her late grandmother had wanted this. Ever since she was little, her grandmother had played the role of a parent to her. Both of her parents were too busy to care for her.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much…"

"Did your father know that you are coming here?"

"Nah, I just said that I need something to think and walked away from there," Nobara wiped her tears and she smiled at Mikan. "Tell me. I never knew you had talent for acting. I had a hard time trying to hold my laughter."

"I never knew I had it myself." Mikan laughed, "Most of the thing I got was from watching all those dramas in tv." They met when both of them were in high school. At that time, Mikan was junior and Nobara was her senior. Nobara had once helped her when Mikan was in high school. She was in debt to her and willing to do anything to repay her debt. She agreed to Nobara's crazy plan- to trash her own wedding. But once is enough. It was hard pulling it off. She was nervous and dreaded looking at the guest and the families' happy face. She was almost backed off the plan then.

"Thanks Mikan!"

"No problem, but next time you will have to do it yourself," Mikan fell on her bed. "I kind of fell back for Hyuuga. It was good thing that I didn't know your family or the Hyuuga's…" _or else she would have a hard time pulling it off._

"Yeah…yeah.. it won't happened again. I think my dad had already learned from his mistake. Besides," Nobara looked over her shoulder, "Hyuuga was already a player to begin with. Though I'm not sure whether any of his _girls_ were already pregnant with his child"

Mikan sat up and fumed, "Right. Part of the reason why I am doing all those is the fact he was a jerk. So, I don't feel guilty anymore. So, you will have to treat me to pluff puff." Mikan smiled at her friend.

"Sure! But we have to meet up with Rei, I have a date with him,"

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga Natsume! I need your explanation. Who was the woman?!" Hyuuga Hideo fumed at his son. His daughter and his wife silently observed the exchanged verbal between the father and son.<p>

"Like hell I know! It was a scam!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

He was telling the truth. He barely knew the woman. Why was it she show up after so long and proclaimed that she was carrying his child?! Tch, women nowadays were willing to do anything to get their hands in cash. Hell, _that_ woman would even carry another's man child for all he cared.

"I really don't know that women. I know about protection. Do you think I'm a kid to sleep around without using a protection?! Besides, that woman was a girl. She was flat-chested. I had better taste that that," Natsume scowled.

Hideo doesn't know whether he should be laughing at his son comments. _He took his perverseness after his mother after all…_He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the headache he was feeling, "I don't care if you want to sleep around with countless of women, but when It's happen this way, you embarrassing me! How are you going to pay for this? We could not keep grandmother's will. We lost our dignity. "

"Tch, who cares about those thing. As long as we have the money and power, we would always be respected and we have billions of it, " Natsume shrugged. He swore he would find the girl no matter what. _She has hell to pay…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: What do you think?<strong>


End file.
